Lyonesse drago ardente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10947 |no = 1458 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Gli storici, però, sono certi del fatto che sia morta nella lotta contro la figlia del clan dei demoni-leone. Se non fosse morta a Grand Gaia, molto probabilmente avrebbe seguito suo fratello come sicaria d’élite al servizio di Barion. A quel tempo, il potere a Ishgria era appeso a un filo. Se le forze di Barion fossero state anche solo poco più potenti, i suoi piani segreti avrebbero preso piede molto più velocemente di quanto fecero in realtà. |summon = Chiunque sia il mio nemico, combatterò... Combatterò per Lord Barion... E per la famiglia della sola persona a cui tengo! |fusion = Darò a mio fratello tutto il potere... Eh eh, sembra proprio che sappia il fatto suo, ma in fondo è ancora un bambino. |evolution = Con me e mio fratello presenti, nessuno potrà mettere i bastoni fra le ruote a Lord Barion! |hp_base = 5956 |atk_base = 2374 |def_base = 2378 |rec_base = 1982 |hp_lord = 8003 |atk_lord = 3006 |def_lord = 2881 |rec_lord = 2722 |hp_anima = 9120 |rec_anima = 2424 |atk_breaker = 3304 |def_breaker = 2583 |def_guardian = 3174 |atk_guardian = 2706 |hp_oracle = 7853 |rec_oracle = 3169 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Ali del conquistatore |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; notevole aumento dei danni elementali di fuoco e acqua; riduzione del 15% dei danni subiti da creature di fuoco e terra; leggera riduzione del danno subito per 2 turni quando il danno subito supera una certa quantità |lsnote = 150% elemental damage & 20% reduction after 5,000 damage for 1 turn |lseffect =* Fuoco e Acqua * per 1 turno |bb = Lame gemelle alate |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento dei danni elementali di fuoco e acqua per 3 turni; notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni; leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco e terra per 2 turni |bbnote = 10% reduction, 125% elemental damage & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Lama cremisi: Wille Grenat |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni; notevole aumento danno elementale di fuoco e acqua per 3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco per 3 turni |sbbnote = 125% elemental damage, 100% Atk, Def to Fire types & 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Atropo draconico |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT in base a DIF e danni da Scintilla x3 turni; aumento danno elementale di fuoco e acqua x3 turni; riduce notevolmente il danno subito dalle creature di fuoco e terra x3 turni |ubbnote = 450% elemental damage, 80% damage reduction, 250% Def to Atk & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Braccio di drago |esitem = |esdescription = Riduce barra BB necessaria per il BB; probabile riduzione di danni del 20% |esnote = 20% reduction & 20% chance for damage reduction |bb1 =* * * * da Fuoco e Terra |bb10 =* * * * da Fuoco e Terra |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * da Fuoco e Terra |evofrom = 10946 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumento della barra BB a ogni turno |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco e terra per 2 turni al SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 10% reduction |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno del BB |omniskill3_2_note = +2 BC fill. Fills 9 BC total |omniskill3_3_sp = 50 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno elementale delle creature di fuoco e acqua di BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +25% boost. 150% elemental damage total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature d'acqua BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc =Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature d'acqua di BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 120% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 100% boost (only added to BB) |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco a BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 120% boost |notes = |addcat = Le origini di Karl |addcatname = Lyonesse Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Consigliato)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco e terra per 2 turni al SBB *10 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno del BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature d'acqua di BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Danni elementali)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *50 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno elementale delle creature di fuoco e acqua di BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature d'acqua di BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creatue di fuoco di BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco e terra per 2 turni al SBB *10 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno del BB *50 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno elementale delle creature di fuoco e acqua di BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di fuoco di BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}